A Beautiful Lie
by Sisterspy
Summary: It's just another boring case when Jane meets a woman that will turn his life upside down. Will lead to Jisbon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought of this last night and after some thinking decided to write it down. If I continue this will be a lot more chapters. Read it and tell me if you would be interested!**

"So what do we got?" Lisbon asked, dying for another coffee. Rigsby cleared his throat. "Alan Dickhoff, 37, found dead by his neighbor, a girl in the opposite apartment. It's a bloody mess boss. Half of the place looks ransacked and everything is as filthy as can be. The landlord says the guy just moved in here two months ago." "Guess he wasn't the homey type of guy, huh. " "Nope, he also was arrested for possession once and minor theft. That was five years ago."

Lisbon looked around. "Where the hell is Jane?" "Van Pelt called him, he should be here any minute." As if on cue Jane's blue Citroën came round the corner. "Speaking of the devil." She muttered under her breath.

Jane stepped out of the car, wide smile on his face. He stretched his back and smacked the car door shut. "Good morning Lisbon, haven't had your third coffee yet, huh?" She gave him a death glare. "Shut up, Jane." "My, are we a little grumpy today." "Keep talking and you just might find out."

She repeated Rigsby's words to Jane. "I just wanna talk to the neighbor who found him. Are you coming?" "Sure, although I'm quite sure this will be a very boring case. " She ignored his last statement and knocked on the door.

It was opened by a young woman carrying a toddler on her hips. "Miss Anders? I'm agent Lisbon with the CBI." She showed her badge. "And this is…" Jane was gone, his footsteps disappearing down the stairs were the only thing betraying he was ever there. She gave the woman an apologetic smile. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." The woman cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged and went back inside.

"Jane!? Jane?!" She found him pacing on the backside of the apartments, in the courtyard. "What the hell, Jane! You can't just leave me standing there. What is wrong with you?" He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "Lisbon." His voice was hoarse and he looked genuinely scared. "Look into my eyes, are my pupils dilated?" She was confused as hell. "No, why?" Frantically he ran his hands through his curls. "That woman, we just saw, describe her to me!" "Jane?" "Please Lisbon, describe her to me." "She had long brownish hair, blue eyes. She wore a three piece navy blue suit with a blue and white striped blouse." His face fell and he looked utterly defeated. He sunk to the floor.

She sighed and let herself down next to him. "Jane, talk to me, please." He swallowed and for a minute she swore she could see tears glister in his eyes. "She's Angela." Lisbon didn't think she heard him correct. "I'm sorry, what?" He spoke a little louder this time. "She's Angela." Lisbon didn't understand. "What do you mean, she's Angela?" He buried his head in his palms. "She looks exactly like Angela, when she was about that age. She's what, 25?" "26." "She's the spitting image of Angela."

For a second Lisbon didn't know what to say. "Maybe she's related to her, it's the only logical explanation." He laughed, a sound so hollow it scared her a little. "Related…sure. No Angela didn't have any family besides Danny." "Maybe she's a niece?" "Lisbon stop trying to find a logical explanation. She's probably here because Red John send her to torture me, we should just arrest her and try to see if she will tell us anything." She was taken aback by his grimness, but recovered. "You know I can't do something like that, I have no grounds to hold her on. She's not even a suspect in this case,…yet." She laid a hand on his back, wishing there was more that she could do. "Jane, maybe you should just get back to the office and wait there. We can do research on the woman later. I'll let Van Pelt run a background check." He jumped up, determined look on his face. "No. Let's have a talk with her." She helped herself up. "Jane, right now I don't think that's a good idea." He was already making his way up the stairs again. Lisbon let out a deep sigh. "Lord please help me." She ran after him, just in time to see the door open again.

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and follows! I hope you'll like where I'm going with this.**

The woman reappeared. "Hello, my name is Patrick Jane. I'm a consultant with the CBI." He reached out his hand. Lisbon saw immediately what he was doing and hoped she wouldn't punch him in the nose within the next minute or so. Jane held the woman's hand while holding her pulse with the other. "Now tell me, did you kill Mr. Dickhoff?" The woman stared at him intensely. "No." She didn't retrieve her hand. "Did Red John send you here?" Lisbon was about to drag Jane away, thinking the woman would explode. "No." Jane narrowed his eyes. "You're hiding something." She shook her shoulders. "Everybody always is. Now if you're satisfied with my pulse you can come in. Would you like a cup of tea?" Jane let her hand go and followed the woman inside. Lisbon didn't even realize she'd been holding her breath. This was going to be either very interesting or a nightmare.

Lisbon sat down on the couch next to Jane. Two little kids came up to them, talking to them, asking them questions that were only half English. "I'm sorry, my kids aren't used to speaking English yet." Lisbon took a mug of coffee from her and wondered how she would even know she'd prefer coffee. "That's okay, they're cute. " She smiled. "How old are they?" "Gabriël is 6 and Joëlla is 5." "Where are you from?" Jane asked, obviously suspicious. "The Netherlands, we moved here about six months ago." "Miss Anders, we came here because we like to hear personally about how you found Mr. Dickhoff. Can you tell us how you found him." "Call me Julia, please. And yesterday afternoon, just after I picked up the kids from school I saw Mr. Dickhoff's door open. Perhaps it was already open when I went to pick them up, but I was in a hurry then. I didn't think much of it, most of our neighbor's leave their doors open when the go downstairs to take out the trash or get stuff from the attics. When I went out this morning to get some groceries with the kids I could smell it, so I settled the kids in front of movie and called 911." Jane stood up, still holding his saucer and teacup ."You could smell it? Smell what exactly?"

Julia looked out the window distracted, seemingly miles away. Lisbon was about to call out to her when she answered. "In my bachelor we had a chance to have look in the morgue. I went and I will never forget that smell, it's different from the rotting of animals, because they usually eat more healthy things than humans do. I knew what a dead body smells like, so I called 911. I never went inside to take a look, the smell was all I needed. " Jane snorted. "And we're supposed to believe that?" He looked amused. "Oh please, you're hiding something, your pulse was very uneven and you're a sociopath. None of the expressions in your face are real. Don't get me wrong, you time them almost perfectly, but just not good enough to fool me." "Jane that's enough." Julia's face had been expressionless up until now, then a small smile formed on her lips.

She sat still for a moment, deep in thought again. "As I told you, everybody has their secrets mine maybe a bit darker than others, but I'm no killer. As for my pulse, I would expect it to be uneven, been having arrhythmia all morning, and about the sociopath part you're only half right. But if I were to kill someone no one would ever know, neither would there be any body to find or smell. And now I would really like to know why it bothers you so much to even look at me. I'm already convicted in your eyes, would you mind telling why that is?"

Jane came very close to the woman, Lisbon was trying to figure out if she should interfere or not. The woman seemed awfully peaceful for someone being so insulted. "You may think you're smart and untouchable, but I think you were send to me by Red John. Let me tell you something his plan for torturing me failed. You don't unsettle me one bit, I will catch him and if I have to get through you I will." Julia seemed unimpressed. "Agent Lisbon, I will write my statement down, plus everything I know on Mr. Dickhoff, including the fact that he was a coke addict and was fired for stealing from people's houses and mail them to you." Her words were spoken to Lisbon.

"And for you Mr. Jane, I don't know who Red John is, but you have a problem. I'm very curious to know what you're problem is, but right now it's Saturday and my kids are free today. They deserve my attention, so I hope you don't mind coming back tonight when they're asleep. Then you can threaten me all you like and see if you're not mistaken me for someone else." Her words were spoken in an icy cold tone. Jane's eyes never left her face as he was dragged out the door by Lisbon. "Thank you Julia for your cooperation. We'll be in touch."

"What is wrong with you?!" Lisbon exclaimed as soon as they were in the car. His expression was filled with puzzlement. "Wrong with me? You're supposed to ask what is wrong with her! I always succeed in making people angry, and she barely even reacted. No emotion towards me, whatsoever. Don't you think it's at least a bit suspicious?" Lisbon rolled her eyes. "So because she's apparently immune to your insults she's a killer?!" He shrugged. "Well, yeah." "Get over yourself Jane, just because she looks like Angela doesn't mean she's send by Red John and it doesn't mean she's a killer."

"I'm going back there tonight, I will find out what she's hiding." She turned her head. "You're unbelievable, Jane. You know what, I hope she punches you, you deserve it."

"Van Pelt did you do that background check on Julia Anders already?" Van Pelt looked up from her computer screen. "Euh yeah, but how did you know she would be related to Jane's wife?" Lisbon stopped dead in her tracks. "She was?!" Van Pelt nodded. "Yeah, but like in the weirdest way. You see, because you said to dig as deep as I could I went back as many generations as were known." "Go on." Lisbon said, eager to hear where this was going. "Apparently twin sisters married twin brothers, one pair moved to Europe, both had a daughter and both of those daughters married twin brothers again. I have no idea how that happened, but somehow it did. I don't think the family kept in touch though. Eventually the family in Europe got four daughters and one of them is Julia's mother. Julia came here about six months ago. Has two kids, the father is registered, but doesn't have parental authority. Doesn't say why, they do carry his last name though. For her master degree she discovered something that was acknowledged as being very important for the scientific community, I can't even pronounce it. Anyway she got herself a very nice position as a PhD student and has multiple publications to her name."

Lisbon was still taking in the news. She'd been right, but for once she wasn't so happy about it, unsure of how Jane would take the news. "Boss, are you all right?" She sighed deeply. "I'm fine, just let me know if you find anything else."

"Jane, where are you?" "Silly question Lisbon, I'm on my way back to Julia of course." "She is in fact related to Angela." Silence followed. "Jane?" "Are you sure?" "Yes, distant, but definitely related, Van Pelt said something about twins marrying twins and half of the family moved to Europe. Maybe they had some dispute, because I don't think they kept in touch. " She could hear him swallow. "She probably has no idea, Jane. Please don't do anything stupid."

He nodded then realized she couldn't see him. "I'll try." He pocketed his phone away and for the second time that day knocked on Julia's door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realize this update took forever, that had several reasons. For a start I had to finish my bachelor degree, which I finally did! And secondly I got stuck in story and had no way to really move forward and three days ago I started the whole chapter from scratch and now it's finally finished. **

**Another thing I really wanted to mention was that the person I used as a victim in my story I based on my next door neighbour, most of the information I give in this story is true, but Alan Dickhoff is not is real name. As you can see above the story is published a while back, but three weeks ago he really was murdered, he was shot not in his appartment, which is next to mine, but in another part of our town. So that kind of freaked me out, but I knew the guy used to be an addict and went with the wrong people. Police suspects it's drug related, but won't really give out any information. Anyhow I just wanted you guys to know that. Hopefully you like where I'm going with this and next chapter Lisbon will be involved more, but this chapter was really neccesary for the sake of the story. **

**Thank you guys for reading this story and I can't even remember if I replied to all of your reviews, but I love you all for leaving them! **

He felt lost again, not as lost as the first time he saw her standing in that doorway, but lost none the less. She reminded him of his past, almost another cruel punishment for getting in Red John's way. Maybe she hadn't been send by Red John, but she just as well could have been.

She looked a little bit more uncomfortable than she had been before. Without words she led him into her apartment. His tea was already waiting for him; she'd known he would take her up on his offer. She dragged a chair from the dining table and sat it down so she could face him. "I'm sorry for what Red John did to you, to your family. One of the articles showed a picture of you and them. I understood then why you reacted to me the way you did." She was having trouble meeting his eyes, he could see that much. She wasn't an easy person to read. Every emotion came on just a little bit too late, that was his reason for calling her a sociopath, but her sadness seemed genuine. "What I don't understand is how I can look so much like her." Jane rubbed his temples and proceeded to take his teacup. "Before I came here, agent Lisbon called me. She told me that you were related to my wife Angela, it seems that there were a lot of twins marrying other twins and part of the family moved to Europe."

Julia bit her lips. "My mom…She told me once that there was a rift in the family because of some dispute about an inheritance, that we might have another branch of family." Her voice trailed off. Julia let her head rest on her folded arms, knees tugged to her chest. "Why did you think I was a sociopath?" He didn't feel like talking anymore, he was feeling guilty for insulting her. "I, I shouldn't have said that. I was just so…" "Messed up by seeing me." She added. "You're partially right though. I have ADHD, because of my meds I have arrhythmia sometimes and emotions don't come completely natural to me. " That sparked his interest. "What do you mean. " He noticed she'd began pulling her lip. "Until I was fifteen I was kind of untamed. I always said and did the wrong things at the most unfortunate times, I had no idea of social interaction. Until one day it dawned on me that I wasn't normal. I had always felt special, outsmarted all my classmates and teachers, but everybody just thought I was annoying. But I don't have to tell you that, I can see that you've experienced just as much. " "How so?" "You're smart, always think outside the box. Not good at following rules if you think they're ridiculous. Strong feeling of justice." Jane interrupted her before she could say anything further. "Well as flattering as this is, trying to stroke my ego is not going to warm me up to you."

The right corner of her mouth went up. "I don't need you to warm up to me, you're already intrigued."

"That might be the case, Miss Anders, but I'm not here to be analyzed." "Then what are you here for?"

"What can you tell me about the victim?" Switching didn't seem like a problem to her.

"Distraction, very nice Mr. Jane. Well, the victim used to be addicted to coke and it made him desperate enough to steal from clients from his last job, even hijacked a car. Low intelligence, weak personality, very sly when in need of money. He had COPD from extensive smoking even though he was 34. The brother of his girlfriend visits him a lot, sometimes multiple times a day, I even suspected he lived there. Friendly fellow, bumped into my car the other day and immediately had it fixed and even bought my kids ice cream. I've never seen his girlfriend though. Furthermore he drives Vespa that is way more expensive than he could ever afford. He was completely broke and working to pay off his debts. His mom was abusive and his father never around. "

"That seems more like an educated guess."

"Hardly, a guy from my church warned me about him, he actually met the mother a few times."

"Who killed him?"

"Drug deal gone bad would be the obvious choice, but the shot wound I saw indicates he was shot from a short distance, which would suggest a more personal connection. So, and this is an educated guess, the murderer would be either the girlfriend or her brother. "

"Interesting. Now who is this man from your church?"

She handed him a business card. "His last employer."

He took it and pocketed the card.

"Thank you for your help, however there is something else I would like to know."

He hesitated to ask, suspected it would be painful for her.

"Why did you come here? What made you leave everything behind, taking your kids and move?"

Her expression didn't falter as he guessed it would.

"I received an invitation for a PhD position and I took it."

"Just like that, huh?"

"Yes."

She showed no signs of lying which he found very interesting.

"No, I think it was more than that. You're a person of habit, you don't like change and avoid it wherever you can. You hate the unfamiliar and even took all your furniture with you, I bet you even decorated it the same colors. I think you felt you had no choice but to leave. I don't see any photos of your kids' father anywhere. You had a bad break up and took the first opportunity to get away." He spoke with triumph in his voice, glad to finally have cracked the familiar face before him.

"I think bad break up would be the understatement of the year."

She left her chair and paced about the room. "She came in for a job interview, they hit is off instantly and before I knew it the man I'd know for so many years was just a shell of the person he used to be. He was gone, like she'd bewitched him, sucked out everything good that was in him. I'd known him since infancy and I honestly thought I knew everything there was to know about him."

"He left you?"

"Yes, all of the sudden it was like we never mattered to him at all. If he'd just forget about me I would've understood, but the kids?! Never would I have imagined any such thing. I keep telling them that daddy is just away for awhile and very busy, but that he misses them very much. Only I'm starting to realize they're smart enough to know that it's not true, but the father they knew would never do such a thing to them, he would do anything to be with them. They were his reason for living. A month after he left I still hadn't heard anything from him, then I got the invitation for the position I'm fulfilling right now and I took it. I didn't want to hear anyone worry about us anymore, or damning him to hell for leaving us."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, me too. Weird thing is, I may be a fool, but I keep hoping that one day he's going to wake up and realize what he's missing out on. They say the hormones causing one to fall in love will only last somewhere between three to five years."

"That's a long time to wait."

"It's better to keep hope, even if she has him under her spell and I have to wait for years."

"Maybe she was really a witch." Half a smile came to her lips.

"Although I doubt that, thank you for suggesting so." A frown wrinkled her forehead. "But maybe…" She marched back to the chair, settling herself down. "You thought Red John had send me to you, to torture you. How far would he go to torture you?"

He was trying to follow her thinking process, but was interrupted when she repeated the question.

"How far would he go?" He rubbed his forehead.

"All the way." He spoke softly

"Okay, what if you were right? What if Red John did send me to you? What if Tiffany was send by Red John, either to seduce him or hypnotized him into leaving me. And Red John was the one to arrange that PhD position?!"

He shook his head. "No." He said firmly. "It seems a little farfetched and all too convenient for you, don't you think?"

"Your trust issues astonish me, but seriously think about it! You know there was one thing that arose my suspicion. Everything about my position was arranged perfectly, the even had the perfect school for the kids and exactly the working hours I wanted, so that I could pick my kids up for school. Even had a salary that was way above average and transport for all my stuff went very smooth."

"How is that suspicious?"

"Have you ever been to university?! They're a bureaucratic mess! Nothing is ever well arranged, especially when paperwork is involved."

"Still, it's a little thin."

"You said he would go all the way. Would he have thought seeing me would bring you into complete despair?"

He tilted his head to his side and bit his lip. "Yes, probably."

"Could he have created this? Because in the articles I've found he was mentioned to be a very resourceful man and it was even suggested he had followers in many parts of the justice system and is probably friends with very influential people. "

He remained silent for awhile, he was unsure if the young woman before him was trustworthy. It could very well be another one of Red John's trap and he would end up with more hurt and loss in the process, but his heart told him to trust her, which made him only more wary to take the leap of faith. Temptation dragged him over the hill of trust issues; he was going to take any opportunity to catch Red John, no matter how unlikely.

"You do realize that if this is true, then Red John has your husband?"

"Yes." For the first time her emotions seemed completely natural. "But being emotional about it won't help me find him. Because it would also mean that if I'm right he still was the person I knew, and he didn't really leave me. Not fully conscious at least. And I'm holding onto that tiny bit of hope."

He searched her eyes en recognized the determination he'd seen in his own many times.

Red John was going down.

**Leaving a review will really make my day! Oh and because I don't have a bèta any mistakes are my own and if you see any and your a grammer nazi, please let me know and I will correct them!**


End file.
